To This Day
by arizonalove
Summary: It's Maura and Jane's 10 year anniversary.


[To This Day]…

[Chapter 1- The morning]

Maura's eyes fluttered as she felt the warm sun rays hitting her face. She smiled as she felt a strong arm slung around her waist. She slid back in the body of her lover and relished in the warmth that she only knew. It was mornings like this that she loved the most. Mornings when she would wake up before the alarm clock and just lay in bed with Jane watching her sleep. She had a peaceful look on her face that she never had when she was awake, almost angelic really.

Maura reached over and turned off the alarm clock. She hated the sound of the incessant beeping in the morning. She rolled back over and faced Jane. _She is so beautiful_, Maura thought to herself. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have someone like Jane in her life. Maura felt impossibly safe and loved with Jane.

Maura inhaled Jane's unique scent. Something between the sandalwood perfume Maura bought her for Christmas, and the vanilla body wash Jane used. There was something about the mixture that could do nothing but drive Maura insane with want and need at times. Maura smiled as she felt a tug at her body bringing her back to the body she loved so much.

"Mmm, what are you doing?" Jane said sleepily.

Maura smiled. "Shutting off the alarm clock, go back to sleep sweetie." Maura placed a small kiss on Jane's neck.

Jane let out a small moan. "Maura, baby; do you know what today is?"

Maura let out a small giggle. "Of course I know what today is."

Finally, Jane opened her eyes. As she did she pulled at Maura's hips until Maura was now straddling her body. "Well, then you know what I have in store for the two of us for the day."

"Hmm, nope; why don't you tell me?" Maura said playing coy.

"Well, it doesn't involve us getting out of bed, doing chores, going to work, or anything else-" Jane leaned up and whispered in Maura's ear in the sultriest voice she could muster. "-but making hot, passionate, dirty, sexy love all day."

A small moan escaped Maura's lips as the pictures reeled through her head of what possibilities of what the day could bring. "Mm, babe that sounds amazing but-"

Just then the door flew open and two small children came barreling through. "Great." Jane said with roll-of-the eyes, serving her with a slap on the arm as Maura slid off Jane's body.

"Mommies, mommies we made you somefing." A little blonde haired boy and a brunette girl said in unison as they climbed up on the bed.

"Hey, babies. What have you two been up to this morning?" Maura asked making sure that she was covered up.

Jane pushed herself up so that she was sitting against the headboard. "Do you smell burning toast, Maura?"

"Now I couldn't smell burning toast because for one Mommy Jane hasn't been out of bed yet, and two my five-year-old babies couldn't possibly be cooking this morning because they know they're not allowed without one of their mommies present." Maura stated with a raised eyebrow.

The twins giggled and looked down. The blonde head boy was the first to speak. "It was Noah's idea! She wanted to make brea'fast in bed for you two."

Noah sent daggers with her eyes at her brother. "Nafan you such a punk!"

"Noah-Lynne Jane Rizzoli-Isles! Where did you learn that word?" Jane finally awake asked her daughter using her full name. _Poor kid, _Jane thought to herself, _That one was aaaalll Maura's idea_.

"Untle Fwankie." She said looking at her mother with big brown eyes that she knew melted her mother's heart.

"What have I told you about repeated what Uncle Frankie says?" Maura asked berating her daughter.

Noah lowered her head, ashamed. "Not to. That Uncle Frankie is smwart but says pwetty unintwelligent things owften. Like mommy." Noah added the end with a smile.

Jane looked from her daughter to her wife. She cocked an eye brow and pursed her lips, "Oh really?"

"Oh babies, what did you bring us this morning?" Maura asked diverting the attention.

"We brought you peanut butter and toast and strawbewees." Nathan answered.

"Well thank you babies, it all looks soo yummy. Why don't you both go out and watch whatever cartoons you want to while mommy and I get out of bed?" Maura asked ruffling her son's hair.

They both smiled brightly and Maura and Jane took turns kissing the twins. As soon as they did the kids scampered off to the living room chanting _Sponge Bob Square Pants!_

"Well at least they're agreeing." Jane stated.

Maura raised her eyebrows with a sultry grin on her face. She pushed her wife's hands to her sides pinning them below her own. She put either knee on both side of Jane's legs, straddling her. "I don't care right now." Maura said crashing her lips into Jane's developing them in a kiss of pure passion. "I *kiss* love *kiss* you. *kiss*"

"I love you too, but baby we've got to get the kids around. They're going to my mom's today so that we can celebrate the right way." Jane said with a wink and emphasized with a kiss.

Maura played with the ring on Jane's finger. "10 years, can you believe it?"

Jane brought Maura's left hand to her lips and kissed the metal band that covered Maura's finger. "Yes, I can. Sometimes I ask myself how I got so lucky, but yes- I believe it all."

Maura smiled a megawatt smile. "You are pretty lucky aren't you?" Maura was sent into a giggle fit when Jane began to tickle her relentlessly.

"You know, sometimes I miss the old Maura, the one who had no idea what sarcasm was!"

"Who…is…using…sarcasm?" Maura said between giggles and pants.

"Well, then fine. If that's how you feel…" Jane began to try to get up but her weak attempt was without avail.

Maura pushed her back down with force. "Trust me when I say, I am the lucky one." She said softly as she kissed the skin between Jane's neck and shoulder. She ran her tongue over the same spot then bit down emitting a strangled moan from deep within Jane's throat. Maura nuzzled Jane's ear with her nose and whispered in it. "I want to make you come a thousand times in my mouth. Over and over again, or until the only thing you can remember is my name." She took Jane's earlobe in her mouth and began to suck on it.

Jane's automatic response to what was happening to her body was her right hand traveling up Maura's body until it came in contact with a completely erect nipple. "God, Maura…"

Finally after a lot of resolve, Maura pulled away from Jane. "Okay, missy we have got to get around to go to your mother's house."

Jane groaned unsatisfied. "You're suuuuch a tease, you know that right?"

Maura now tying her draw string to her favorite black yoga pants bent over to pick up her favorite purple sports bra and slipped it on over her head. "That's not what you said last night." She said with a wink and walked out of the bedroom to leave her wife a chance to get around.

When Maura got in the living room, she smiled at the twins who were playing with Jo Friday and watching Sponge Bob. They both were sitting on Bass as they threw the ball across the living room and hit the door. "Noah-Lynne, Nathaniel! What did I say about sitting on Bass? He's old and very dear to my heart, not to mention a part of this family and not the living room furniture; so please get off of him and go get your mother out of bed if you want to go see Nana and Papi!"

The two children quickly got up and ran up the stairs chanting, "Nana and Papi's, Nana and Papi's!"

Maura shook her head and began to pull out eggs for breakfast. She cracked them and began separating the yolk from the white when she felt a body press up against her. "Do you know how fucking hot you are when you are cooking?"

Maura smiled and leaned back a little into Jane. "I don't know, why don't you tell me."

Jane's hands ran up Maura's thighs and she cupped Maura's center causing Maura to moan. "I've always been much better at show than tell. Something about explaining myself- always left me y'know hanging for what I really want to say."

Maura gritted her teeth suppressing a moan. "And I'm the tease?" She said breathlessly.

Jane laughed whole-heartedly. "Pay back is a bitch." She went to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

Maura shook her head. "Jane I really wish you wouldn't do that."

"What?"

"Start the day out with a beer. If you must, have coffee or tea. Just not beer." Maura was a little upset. She began beating her eggs with an incredible pace.

"Maura chill out or you're going to put that whisk through that bowl and if you don't want me to- I won't. I wasn't even thinking. Sorry."

"Thank you. Hey, where are the twins?"

"Getting ready to go to Nana and Papi's!" Jane said mimicking the young children.

-A Few Hours Later-

The foursome rode in the Escalade; Maura's and Jane's fingers were intertwined on the center counsel as they look forward at the road. Jane pulled the car on the side of the street putting in park. "Guys we're here. Are you ready to see Nana and Papi?"

"Dumb question." Maura whispered scrunching her nose as she got a dirty look from Jane. They both got out of the car and helped Noah and Nate out of their seatbelts; that was until Angela came running out making it impossible to get the children to sit still.

"Mom, what did I say about staying in the house until I get them out of their seats!" Jane berated her mother.

"Oh, pish posh. Let me see my grandchildren." She said giving Maura a kiss on the cheek efficiently pushing her out of the way and grabbing little Noah up in a big hug.

"Nana! Nana!" Noah and Nate chanted together.

"Babies! I've missed you so much. Papi and I have so much plan for you tonight. We're going to get you all hyped up on sugar and tonic and watch movies all night long!" Angela said excitedly.

"Mommy says we can't have a lot of suga though because it will stunt our bwain gwoth."

"I see your momma Maura has been talking to you again. Pish, posh- children are supposed to eat candy and act crazy."

"Angela…" Maura started.

"Don't worry. What they think is candy is really just dehydrated fruit, Maura."

"Thank you, Angela."

"Janie, Maura. I've missed you both. How have you been?" Angela asked as she shifted Noah on her hip. Nathan had already made his way onto the porch and found his way to his Papi's lap.

"We have both been incredible, Angela." Maura smiled. She intertwined her fingers yet again with Jane's.

"Thanks mom for taking the kiddos for the night. It means a lot."

"Oh don't be ridiculous. I love having my grandchildren with me; not to mention Frankie is bringing over Sophie and Isobel later. And Tommy is bringing over baby Kate."

"Wow, mom. Are you sure you're up for that? I mean we can come get Noah and Nate later on if you don't want them all night."

"Oh don't be ridiculous! I love having them all here together. Plus, these days all Isobel does is text her friends and is old enough to help me out. Sophie reads too much and is pretty quiet. God, I swear she is a mini-Maura in the flesh. Know everything about anything. What is it you call it, Janie?"

"Google-mouth, mother." She says with a giggle as she gets a small tap on the arm from Maura and a dirty look.

"Well, anyways Noah and Nate entertain each other, and baby Kate sleeps a lot. She is the best baby. Kind of how you were Janie when you were a baby, ah- those were the good ol' days." Jane just rolled her eyes and decided to hold her tongue.

"Well, okay Angela- but if you need anything just give us a call. Okay?"

"I will. Now you two go have fun, but not too much fun!"

"_Maaa!_" Jane said a little embarrassed.

Maura and Angela laughed. Jane and Maura got into the car and sped off. Maura looked at Jane. "I miss them already."

"I know, me too. But they're in good hands and I want you in mine so we've got a few places to go before we can hit home." Jane said kissing Maura's knuckles.

"I love you." Maura said leaning over and kissing Jane cheek and biting it slightly.

"You and you're biting." Jane says with a giggle.

"You love it."

"I love you." Jane says and turns her head to kiss Maura. Suddenly everything went black…


End file.
